An aircraft may be designed for a maximum roll rate associated with a specified load factor. In general, high maximum roll rates may allow for the aircraft to recover safely from large bank angles. However, the aircraft's structure must be designed to accommodate the high maximum roll rate and this may lead to a heavy structure that may reduce the performance of the aircraft.